1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence and, more particularly, to a safety fence that is available for a house, cot, playpen and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fence for a playpen comprises a first rail, a second rail spaced from the first rail and a door having a first end pivotally connected with the first rail and a second end detachably locked onto the second rail. Thus, when the door is unlocked from the second rail, the door can be pivoted relative to the first rail so as to open the fence. However, the door is not positioned exactly after it is moved relative to the first rail to a predetermined position so that the door depends in the air and is moved easily and freely, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, when the fence is opened, there is no warning device to inform the user, thereby causing danger to the baby when the fence is opened.